Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks, usually known as Princess, is a villainess in The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z. Her last name is a parody/homage to the wealthy Daddy Warbucks, the adoptive father of Annie in the classic comic strip "Little Orphan Annie" and the musical "Annie". Princess has Annie's curly red hair, but none of her humility or gratitude, and her unseen father seems to think handing her huge wads of cash substitutes for actual parenting. In the original series, she is a spoiled, rich girl who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl. However, she has no powers of her own, and instead uses her dad's money to buy weapons to destroy the Powerpuff Girls because she can't become one. She debuted in the episode "Stuck Up, Up and Away", where Blossom explains that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting what she wants, having the best stuff or being popular or powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world. Princess buys a suit of powered armor that makes her seem invincible, but in a fight that emulates Goku, Blossom rallies the girls and destroys the armor. Princess swears she'll be out of jail shortly, but then again, no Townsville villain seems to stay in for long. Princess tries again repeatedly : In one instance, she hires Mojo Jojo, and even gains Chemical X powers like the girls, but their savvy plus the egos of the villainous allies rob her of victory and powers. In an episode that paid tribute to the 60's band The Beatles, she, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and HIM formed the Beat-Alls, who nearly owned the city and the girls, till a 'Yoko scheme' (a parody of how some people believe the real Beatles parted ways) broke them up. She also once simply had her Dad buy the City Of Townsville so she could be Mayor and outlaw crime-fighting, a scheme which fell apart when the girls legally robbed her of every last possession. In likely her most vicious petty scheme, she tricked a neglected friend the girls had made into stealing, just so she could report this to the girls and seem like an ally worthy of joining them. Though Blossom remains her arch-enemy, it is Buttercup who despises her the most. Princess is also featured in any 'crowd of villains' episode, most notably one where the villains send booby-trapped birthday gifts (that one and all epic fail) to the girls. Princess also is the main antagonist of the special "Twas the Fight before Christmas", in which she tricks Santa into giving her what she wants most and into thinking the Powerpuff Girls and the rest of the children of the world were naughty by altering his lists. Princess' reputation preceded her, though, since a confused Santa noted she was among the few whose name was engraved in 'The Naughty Plaque' (along with the show's animators and even Adolf Schicklegruber!) In Powerpuff Girls Z, instead of wanting to be a Powerpuff Girl, she instead wants to be noticed. Her powers are based on her wants to be noticed, but can't remember the evil crimes she commited after transforming. However, she tries to get the girls in trouble at school, during their normal life. Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey Princess Morbucks appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, she is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, but later, when all of the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. She is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?". Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Supervillains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gunmen Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil